


The Not-So-Obvious Gift Exchange

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Aaron have been set up, F/F, The others make appearances here, Too lazy to tag them all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Angelica sends anonymous gifts to Theodosia's residence, hoping to bring a smile to her best friend's face every now and again.Who knew it could be passed off as something more?





	1. One Giant Push

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I am trying to set up ALL of my couples in little stories like these. And once again, my romantic knowledge is limited, so bear with me here.
> 
> Aaron and Alex have already been set up, keep in mind :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets her first package, and James helps her get it out and set.

"What's that?" Theodosia Prevost wondered, eyeing the large package sitting by her mailbox from her front window, her favorite book in hand.

She'd seen the mailman drop it off when he came by this morning, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Granted, she was used to receiving packages by the post before, having sent them back and forth with her family and Aaron Burr many a time, but never had she seen one of this size before today.

She was scared. But also curious. _Who would send me a package as tall as the post itself?_ she wondered.

Slowly, she rose up from her favorite sitting chair, set her book down, and opened the front door, taking in the lovely view for a few moments. It was a beautiful day, all right - the sun was shining and Theo's apple tree by the little steps was in bloom. As she headed to the mailbox, she waved hi to Alexander Hamilton and Aaron who were jogging by her house; she called out to James Madison who was gardening on his front lawn a few houses down; he put down his trowel and came by.

"Hey, Theo, what ya got there?" he asked, pointing at the box. Upon further realization, she saw some holes in an even fashion along the top.

She shrugged. "Don't know. I was just about to open it." She reached into the pocket of her sensible sweater and pulled out her trusty Swiss knife - a gift from her sister before she had gone off to Africa. 'Keep it with you,' she had said. 'Better safe than sorry.'

After finding the right tool, she carefully tore open the top of the gift and reached inside. She could only feel packing peanuts for the longest time and made a strange face. James shot her one in return before reaching down into the box himself.

Only to pull away at the last second. There was a small line of blood trickling from his hand.

" _Ow!_ " he cried out. Theo widened her eyes, before turning back into the house. James watched her come back out with her giant industrial pliers and gauze. She handed him the gauze and reached inside the box with the pliers. Feeling something between them, she lifted it out. As she did, she saw spikes and green starting to show. When she finally lifted it up and set it down, she realized that it was a large but quaint cactus plant. There was a tiny green bow tied on the top most arm.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Theo exclaimed, picking it up by the pot.

"What's that?" James asked, pointing at a little purple card dangling from a string on it.

Theo looked down. "Oh! Let's see!" She pulled off the card and began to read:

_Dear Theodosia,_

_I hope this cactus finds you well. Just went plant shopping for a friend and then thought of you :) I remember how you used to want one but never had the time to get one! Hope you enjoy ^_^_

_\- A_

James and Theo both raised an eyebrow. As they then decided to plant Theo's new cactus under her apple tree, one thought flashed through their minds.

_Who could have possibly sent this?_


	2. Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets some knitting needles, Aaron gives her some yarn to go with it, and now she and Thomas try to find out if he's the culprit.

Theo wove yarn in between her fingers. Today she was crocheting while watching her favorite TV show: _Revolutionary Chefs_.

It was also Thomas Jefferson's favorite, and that's why, on this particularly rainy evening, he was on her couch beside her, commenting on anything and everything along with her. She had told him about the gift she'd received two days back, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Well, who do you think sent it?" he'd asked her, after the show was done and they were now baking brownies in her kitchen. She was bent over, looking in her cupboard for something.

She held up a few pans in her hands without raising herself up. "I don't know, I know a lot of people with A starting their names," she said dismissively.

"But you only know three that might know you this well," Thomas pointed out. "And with that green bow that I saw on it, I would guess that it's not Alexander."

Theo stood up and turned to him. "I guess not. But you never know, I suppose."

There was a knock on the door. "Here," said Theo, handing him a flat pan, "you can pour in the batter and put it in the oven while I answer the door."

Upon swinging it open she saw Aaron outside, clad in a raincoat, yarn in one hand and a skinny palm sized box under his other arm, which also carried an umbrella. "Hey, Theo, just thought I'd swing by and give you this." He handed her the multi-colored yarn ball.

She squeezed it. "Oh, thanks Aaron! I was running low on yarn actually."

"Oh, and the mailman just dropped this off. He told me that he didn't want the box to soak and I just happened to be on my way to your door so he handed it to me." He then gave her the box and she shook it.

"I'll see you later, Alex and Laf are expecting me elsewhere." He gave a small wave and headed off the steps. As soon as Theo closed the door, Thomas poked his head out of the kitchen entryway.

"What did Aaron want?"

She held the yarn up. "Oh, he just gave me some yarn. Good thing, too, because I'm low."

"Did you get another admirer present?" Thomas made his way over.

"We don't even know if they are an admirer or just a friend yet," Theo admonished, shaking a finger at him, "but yes, I did get another gift just now." She lifted the cover off to reveal silver knitting needles and gasped. "No way! These must have been expensive! And now I can use then with this yarn!"

A note was at the bottom of the box. She lifted it out and read it:

_T ~_

_You are the rainbow in my cloud :)_

_~ A_

"I think Aaron's responsible," said Thomas. "How else would he have known to get you the yarn if he wasn't expecting the needles?"

"We still don't know that, it could be a coincidence," said Theo, "but it's nice all the same. Besides, that message sounds a little too touchy-feely to be sending to me, don't you think?" As she headed back to the living room to start a new episode, Thomas whipped out his phone and shot a text to Gilbert de Lafayette:

**_VirginiaMac: Hey Laf where are you Aaron and Alex at?_ **

**_TallBaguette: why? is there's something I am not being made wary of? you must tell me!_ **

Thomas laughed. Lafayette was usually the one to see right through people and figure out what they hide, so it usually ended up being funny when he was the one left in the dark. (He is nowhere as vicious as Angelica when it came to not knowing things.)

**_VirginiaMac: Theo keeps getting all these anonymous gifts in the mail and we think Aaron might be behind it._ **

**_TallBaguette: why do you say this?_ **

**_VirginiaMac: He gave her some yarn just now and the gift of today was knitting needles. That's too big to be a coincidence._ **

**_TallBaguette: we are @ Hollendaise right now, under the gazebo because it is... how you say... raining cats and dogs out here. do not worry, I will not tell :) godspeed._ **

"Thomas! Are you coming?" Theo poked her head over the little stair way.

He walked over and pulled her up off the couch. "Change of plans, Theo, grab your coat and umbrella, we're going to Hollendaise Park. See if we can get to the bottom of this."

****************************************************

"Heel, Thomas, heel!" Theo shrieked as Thomas ran along the wet sidewalk whilst maintaining an iron grip on her wrist that wasn't sporting her green pagoda.

Thomas had filled her in on the plan, and while she didn't exactly agree with what was going on, she had to admit she was curious. They hid behind the tree closest to the gazebo, getting a full view of Alexander, Aaron, and Lafayette in the middle of playing their usual card game. The latter was glancing around the park while the former two were engaged in some conversation. Laf caught their eyes from behind the tree when he glanced back, and shot them a wink. He secretly dialed Thomas's number and then put his phone on the table so they could hear what was being said.

"Okay, lovebirds," Laf said with a chuckle. "Can we get back to our game now?"

"Only if you tell us who you were texting just moments ago," said Alexander. He then turned to Aaron, "who do you think he's texting?"

Aaron thought for a moment, "maybe it's Hercules?"

"No, it is not Herc," Laf said, and the duo thought they saw a bit of a blush forming across his face. "He specifically told me not to text him around this time."

"Why? Did you do something?" the pair said in a teasing tone.

"Let us not get into the specifics right now," Laf said, visibly frustrated and slightly embarrassed as he knew it would have meant revealing to four people instead of two whatever he did, "but I will tell you that it was Thomas who texted me."

"Oh?" Aaron said. "What did he want?"

"Apparently he is with Theodosia and they are trying to find out who is sending her these gifts. A week or so ago she received a cactus plant, and just today she got some knitting needles. He told me they were silver."

"Oh, that would go great with the yarn I just got her," Aaron pointed out. "She was low, so I decided why not?"

"Are you the one sending her those gifts?" Alexander and Lafayette asked at the same time.

"No, not me," Aaron replied. "Getting needles coated in silver seem nearly impossible to get as it is. Also, just before I came out here today, someone sent me a note: ' _Hey, nice gift collab, maybe you can help me get her something better'."_

"Who could it be?" Laf wondered, as Alex shifted slightly, and then the voices cut off. Theo and Thomas shrunk further back behind the tree. They just caught Alex taking his turn as they stood and ran under the cover of Theo's pagoda. They reached the house just as Laf sent them one last text:

**_it is not him, it seems. but we don't know about Alex's relation to this case. we know he is quite the actor. I will try to subtly investigate and get back to you. tell Theo that we will get to the bottom of this._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what did Laf do? XD


	3. Schuylers, Scones, and Stellar Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Samuel spy on Alexander. Theo gets yet another gift in the mail. Angelica is acting a bit off around her sisters and they notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter or two left now :)

"What's going on? What are we doing?"

This is what Samuel Seabury found himself asking as he and Lafayette found themselves hiding out at Yorktown Diner, behind some menus at the furthest booth from the door.

Granted, they had actually been here to enjoy the food to start, but when Herc informed Laf that Alex was on his way to pick something up because of some text he got, he immediately ducked down behind the menu and pulled Sam into the same position without informing him.

"Hush, now," Lafayette reprimanded him softly, "we do not want him to hear us."

Sam glanced at Alex across the diner from behind his menu. "Tell me again why you're doing this? I'm honestly confused."

"Simple. I am doing this as a favor for friends," Laf explained. "You see, for the past week or so, Theodosia has been receiving these thoughtful gifts from a person who only goes by the name of A by the post. For the people she told - James, Thomas, and myself - we are trying to find out who this person is."

"Don't you think Aaron would be more suited for it though?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, of course, but he was our first suspect and we have already - how you say - dismissed that theory, after the second gift came by."

"What was it?"

"Silver knitting needles."

"Oh my gosh! They must come from some money then."

Laf nodded. "It would appear so." Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Wait! What is he about to do?"

Sam followed Laf's gaze to where Alex had reached under a booth table and picked at a note that was taped there. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before glancing around the diner. The duo had to turn their menus right into his line of sight so he didn't see and didn't lower them until he turned back around. He shrugged and left, checking his phone as he went.

"Not him, then?" Sam asked, after he was long gone.

"I think he is helping the main suspect, just as Aaron did, except this one seems intentional," Laf answered, "they are probably trying to throw us off!" He whipped out his own phone, speaking into the group chat (after adding Sam):

_~~~~Gift Hunters Anonymous~~~~_

_**TallBaguette: I believe we have an issue. this gift ring is getting more complicated.** _

_**MadHatter: what ya mean???** _

_**PreachDreams: He means that Alexander may not be the one doing it.** _

_**VirginiaMac: what?! Why do you say that?** _

_**TallBaguette: well, according to Herc, an anonymous text had come in about gifts and Theo and apparently they are now recruiting people to help out? I do not know. he saw Alex's phone before he left to the diner. something tells me Aaron did not know about that when he gave the yarn to her.** _

_OohBurrn has joined_

_TailorInParentis has joined_

_**OohBurrn: uh, have any of u seen alex? he's not back yet and herc says he was at the diner where u 2 were.** _

_**VirginiaMac: How did you two get IN here??** _

_**VirginiaMac: Not that I'm not happy to hear from you two** _

_**TailorInParentis: we have our methods, man. Anyway, what's the talk about Alex?** _

_**MadHatter: laf and sam say that he isn't main culprit. also that you might know some thing??** _

_**TailorInParentis: not much, just that the text said he should go get some note. for some reason, i couldn't even TRACE it! they must have someone good!** _

Laf and Sam both laughed at this. Every one knew that Hercules was pretty good at getting inside information from anywhere and anyone. They also knew he tended to be frazzled if he ever ran into something that took him so long to figure out.

_**TallBaguette: do not worry, Herc, you will find it out. maybe you just need time to think.** _

_**PreachDreams: He's right. You've never had a case you couldn't solve before, and trust me, there's been harder cases you've had to deal with. Maybe Lafayette and I can go find him? We might be able to find out where he's gone.** _

_**VirginiaMac: good idea! Just remember to keep the rest of us posted.** _

_**TallBaguette: Will do.** _

With that, Lafayette and Samuel threw their last tips at the unexpecting waitress before racing out the door.

****************************************************

"I'm up! I'm up!" Theodosia screamed, jolting awake on her couch. Her TV was still on at a very low volume.

She'd spent all day caring for her plant and texting back and forth with Thomas and Maria Reynolds-Lewis on the status of another show they watched: _Time Lords_. A few hours later and Thomas said he had to leave and so it was Maria and her for the longest time until she fell asleep.

She stalked over to her front door and looked out the peephole. Through her tired haze she could just make out Alexander standing in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly snappy tone that made Alex step back. If there's anyone who could be extremely terrifying when they were angry, it was Eliza, Aaron, or Theo, seeing as they were hardly ever angry at all.

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Just came to tell you that there's another package out there for you. Oh, and to give you this." He handed her a averagely small box wrapped in gold and green. As soon as he did, his phone started vibrating like crazy. "Gotta go, Aaron's blowing up my phone." He waved and raced off her doorstep.

Theo walked out in all her pajama clad glory (she at least had the audacity to change to her favorite emerald green fuzzy robe and slippers, along with her peach colored pajama pants with the ivory polka dots) towards the mail where, sure enough, a mid sized box lay waiting. She decided to pick off the note taped to the top first:

_T ~_

_Sometimes, you just need to feel like a queen :D the way you are to me ^_^_

_~ A_

Tilting her head curiously, Theo opened the package to reveal a lovely floor length emerald dress with silver engrained every so often in the dress. She gasped as she lifted it out and turned it around a bit. Then she slung it over her shoulder to open the little box Alexander had given, which she saw the words "from a friend" inscribed on the side in Alex's handwriting. Inside were lovely hoop earrings and a silver necklace.

Theo ran inside with her new possessions, rushing upstairs to put them in her room. Then she ran back down and snatched her phone off her coffee table and inserting herself into their group chat (a trick she picked up from Hercules):

_DearTheo has joined_

_**DearTheo: Guys!!!! I think it might be Alexander who is behind this!!! You should see this lovely dress I just got!!!** _

_DearTheo has sent a photo_

_**VirginiaMac: seriously! How do you guys keep getting in here??** _

_**TallBaguette: while I have to agree that the dress is simple ravishing, I am afraid Alexander is not the one behind this.** _

_**DearTheo: What do you mean? He even hand delivered this lovely earring and necklace set to me personally.** _

_**OohBurrn: wait, he was there at yr house?! do u know where he went aftr?** _

_**DearTheo: Back to you, I'm guessing; he said you were blowing up his phone.** _

_**TailorInParentis: someone told him to send you that stuff, so you can't guess who it is. they seem pretty intent on admiring you from afar. i'm trying to trace Alex's phone to get an idea, but I'm blocked...** _

_**PreachDreams: I feel like we're missing something... who else is left if Aaron and Alexander are already ruled out?** _

****************************************************

"I've got scones!" Angelica Schuyler said cheerfully, standing in the front door with their large tea tray. Her sisters came flying down the stairs moments after her utterance.

She and her sisters, Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, consistently held their little sisterly tea parties once a month, and today just so happened to be that day. But unlike all the others, Angelica had run out much later than usual to get the scones and tea. Getting presents to Theo's house sure did take up a lot of her time, even if she enlisted in her Triple A squad (Aaron and Alexander) to help her deliver some of them.

"What took so long?" Peggy asked, reaching her sister first and taking the tray to their dining table. Eliza followed after, carrying three petite little tea cups.

"What do you mean?" Angelica hadn't told her sisters what she was up to lately. They knew she had a crush on the girl, obviously, so she knew that Eliza and Peggy would tease her endlessly about not fessing up.

Eliza tilted her head. "You seem a bit on edge these days. Are you okay?"

Angelica nodded. "I'm fine," she said, taking her seat at the table, which was one of the heads. Her sisters took seats on either side of her, studying her face. If she lied, her face showed nearly unnoticeable wrinkles that only they could see. One was forming in the crease of her forehead.

Peggy bit into a scone. "So we noticed you haven't visited Theo in a while. Is everything okay with you two?"

Angelica almost jolted her arm, which would have resulted the tea in her cup to go flying. She was hoping they wouldn't ask this... her and Theo were not on bad terms; it's just that she had taken to texting her when she decided to send her all the gifts, in hopes of avoiding any stuttering she may have done if she came up in person.

"We're fine, it's just that she's usually so busy. We've just taken to texting each other more often."

"I see," said Eliza, sipping her tea. For some reason, that agitated Angelica. What were they suggesting?

It was quiet for the longest while, with Angelica's head down on the table as her sisters exchanged curious looks about her above, until Angelica's phone suddenly went off. All three girls screamed and tried to avoid dropping their cups on the floor. Eliza and Peggy looked on as Angelica quickly excused herself and fled up the stairs to her room. As soon as she got there, she looked at the incoming text message from Theo:

 

_Hey Angelica,_

_I'm sorry that I've been so busy, but I haven't heard from you in a while and I thought it would be fun if we did some of the fun things we used to, just the two of us! You know: late night movies, park strolls, even maybe a little gift exchange? Speaking of gifts, I seem to be getting a lot of them from this mystery person! They kinda all reminded me of you, you know? So what do you say? Want to hang out tomorrow? I hope you say yes because I really do miss you :)_

_Yours,_

_Theodosia_

_P.S. I think you may need to be telling me something?_

 

Angelica's heart dropped into her chest. She thought she had been the utmost careful never using her real names in her gifts and enlisting in her friends' help through an anonymous number that even Hercules would have trouble tracking. 

Now she was going to have to face these feelings of hers, head on, after a successful month of hiding out.

She couldn't tell Theo no. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, lose her as a long standing friend. They had been friends since they were both four and Eliza was two, when their families lived much closer. 

She sucked in a breath. She had to do this.

 

_Theo ~_

_There's a million things I've not said to you, but I think I'll regret it if I don't tell this time..._

_I'll be there._

_~ Angie_

 


	4. Moments Well Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica continuously trips over her words. Theo finally figures the whole thing out with their friends' help.

Angelica was never nervous.

Not when she was performing, not when she had to get shots, not even when her dress flew up above her head while she gave a presentation in class. She held her head up high and walked it off. Long story short: she wasn't used to the feeling.

So when she arrived at Theo's house, hesitating outside the door, she couldn't be sure of exactly what she was sure what she was feeling.

"Is this what being nervous feels like?" she said to herself, as she wiped sweat off her brow. When had that gotten there? It wasn't particularly hot out.

Her phone vibrated. She looked down to check it:

_**DearTheo: Are you almost here?** _

Oh, right, she was stalling out there.

_**WorkItGirl: Uh, yeah. actually, I'm already outside** _

Right after that the door swung open, and Theo stood in the doorway with a green dotted bandana over her coppery curled hair and a wide grin on her face.

"Angie!" she screamed, pulling a very surprised Angelica into a hug. "It's so good to see you in person again!"

Angelica somehow remembered to snap out of it. She pulled Theo in closer. Her heart was racing and she desperately hoped that she couldn't hear it.

"So, what's new?" Theo asked, when they had pulled away. Angelica had to hit every nerve to keep herself from shivering due to withdrawn touch.

"Sam finally paid off that bet," she said, pulling a small wad of cash totalling $100 out of her favorite sensible sweater. "I knew those two were too far gone with each other. I'm just surprised that  _they_ couldn't even tell."

Theo knew she meant the bet from the beginning of the month, about Alexander and Aaron.

Her eyes lit up. "Sweet! That means we can spend more time on our day out!" She looped her arm through Angelica's and stepped out the door. "Let's go!"

************************************************************************************

After watching all 16 movies playing at the movies (and screaming over 6 of them for various reasons), the girls found themselves at Hollendaise. Theo was feeding the ducks and twirling with the butterflies, while Angelica sat under the tree staring at her phone. Both of them were expecting messages from their friends: Theo from Herc and Laf, and Angelica from Alex or Aaron; of course for different reasons.

Both of their phones went off at the same time. When they looked down, both donned a look of surprise at what their respective texters had said to them:

**_NonStopHam: oh god we're so sorry Angie!!!_ **

**_OohBurrn: we r afraid the truth is out, she's about to know..._**

 

 

**_TailorInParentis: dude!! we got it! we know who your little gifter is!_ **

**_TallBaguette: it is Angelica! she is the guilty one!_ **

 

Theo glanced at her phone in surprise, then turned towards Angelica, who was silently freaking out at hers. She didn't even know Theo was looking at her.

Her suspicions had finally been confirmed. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she didn't just pick her in the first place; she has suspected her, after all. Gifts were in Angelica's nature. Especially when Theodosia was involved. She was honestly flattered that Angelica may have thought of her that way.

Slowly, she walked over to Angelica and placed a hand on her shoulder, which in turn caused the latter to drop her phone and turn quickly toward Theo.

"Everything okay?" Theo asked, reaching down to pick Angelica's phone up for her, only to be pushed back up as she grabbed the phone herself.

Angelica turned her head away. "Sorry, T, I just... freaked out for a second there."

"Why?" asked Theo. She put her hands on Angelica's shoulders again. "Something you're not telling me?"

She felt Angelica tense at her touch. "No... why?"

Theo sighed inwardly. How was she to get her to admit it? She was dodging her questions like the plague.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her along.

"W-wait!" Angelica cried. "Where are we going?!"

"Back to my house," Theo said simply. "Don't worry, you'll see."

************************************************************************************

Angelica sat in Theo's armchair, rocking back and forth in it nervously, her face in her hands. Theo had pushed her into it before rushing upstairs, asking her to keep her eyes covered until she came back down. Did she hate her? She had acted quite a bit standoffish towards her dearest best friend, the one that she'd had a crush on for 3 years, and now she might have just upset her over this little secret.

"Angie?" She heard Theo's voice above her. She raised her face with her hands still covering it, unable to look at Theo. Angelica didn't notice Theo had come closer until she felt hands on her wrists. "I have two things for you. You're going to need to take your hands away to see one of them."

Nervously, Angelica lowered her hands. Theo was about nine inches away from her, a soft smile on her face. She reached behind her back and pulled out the most gorgeous fuzzy fuchsia shawl that Angelica had ever seen, trimmed with various gems on the shoulder areas. She gasped.

"Oh my god! That is the most gorgeous shawl I've ever seen!" she cried out. "Where did you get it?!"

Theo grinned. "I made it myself. I'm glad you like it." She crossed beside the chair and draped it over her shoulder, then came back in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I had something for you, too, but I left it at my house," Angelica said, scratching her head.

Now was her chance. "It's okay. It probably wouldn't have topped all the other stuff you had gotten me anyway."

Angelica choked. "What - what did you say?"

"You didn't think I might have suspected all those gifts were from you?" Theo said. "Frankly, the guys almost threw me off track - not intentionally, of course - but you were still within my ideas." She crossed her arms. "Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?"

Angelica sucked in her cheeks. She had to tell her now or push her away, and she'd rather not do that.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She tilted her head down. "I was afraid."

Theo took her head in her hands and tilted it up. "You? Afraid?" she asked incredulously. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"I _was_  afraid," Angelica said, standing up and putting her arms around Theo. "But I realized I can't be afraid of this anymore. I wanted to show how much you meant to me." And with that, she leaned down and kissed Theo, pulling her closer. Theo was surprised, before she finally reacted and put her arms around Angelica's neck.

When they pulled away, they were staring into each other eyes, held in a dancing position. Theo laughed, then said, "This was actually the other thing I had for you. And I think you mean as much to me as I do to you." She leaned on Angelica's shoulder. "How long?"

"Three years, Theo. Three years I've felt this way," Angelica said, putting her head against Theo's and swaying the two of them in place. "Three years I've loved you from quite far."

She felt Theo's grip tighten and she looked at her. Theo's eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"I loved you for five," said Theo, smiling much bigger than Angelica had ever seen her. "Looks like I win."

Angelica laughed, wrapping herself and Theo within her shawl before sitting them back down in the armchair, in which they stayed cuddled up all through the rest of the day (and night).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with another ship story! More on the way soon!


End file.
